


Spin the Bottle

by odair4



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Spin the Bottle, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3003518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair4/pseuds/odair4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss attends her first high school party. She's not having much fun, until Madge begs her to join in a game of Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

“Your turn, Katniss!” Madge says, nudging my arm.  
I pull my knees tighter against my chest and shake my head no. I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I’m sure that would be evident to whatever guy the bottle would point to when I spin it. I don’t know how he’d know, but I know he would. Some kind of sixth sense that all the popular kids have, probably.  
This is the first high school party I’ve been to, and I’m feeling about as out of place as a pauper in a country club might. These people I would not consider my friends, more of the type of person my best friend Gale and I bash while we sit at our table at lunchtime, just the two of us.  
‘Hey, did you see Glimmer’s new nose piercing?’ Gale would tell me.  
I’d roll my eyes and say, ‘another?’ and we’d both laugh. But Gale isn’t here tonight, so there’s no one to whisper snide remarks to about these delinquents.  
I was kind of hopeful about tonight. One of my closer friends, Madge, begged me to accompany her to this party. I wasn’t technically invited, but Clove, who’s throwing it, told her she could bring a friend. Naturally I was a bit more frightened than excited to go to a party like this for the first time. Usually this is something I couldn't care less about, but I don't know… I guess lately I've been feeling a bit bored with my life of studying and homework in between basketball practices. A little fun would be a nice break, but this party really hasn't been much fun for me so far. I'm pretty sure I might be the only sober one in the house right now, discounting Clove's Dalmatian.  
I've witnessed sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss for the duration of their game of Spin the Bottle. I don't think it's something I'd like to take part in, mostly out of fear I'll end up having spun to Cato or someone like him, who's been kissing girls like he's trying to eat their faces off all night.  
"Come on, Katniss, you have to!" Madge pleads further, the faintest smell of alcohol on her breath. She hands me the empty beer bottle- emptied by Clove and her chugging talent she's showcased as a party trick- with which she expects me to spin.  
I move in closer to the dilapidated circle of probably forty people. My hands tremble holding the glass bottle, and someone calls, "any day now!"  
I nervously watch the neck of it travel past everyone in the group, and then again twice more, before finally coming to a stop.  
It's pointed in between a stocky blonde boy who I vaguely recognize from seeing around the halls in school, and a lanky guy from my physics class who immediately stands up.  
“Sit down Marvel! It didn’t land on you, it’s Peeta’s turn!” Glimmer, the girl with too many piercings to count, yells.  
The blonde boy’s head perks up instantly.  
“Go ahead, Katniss, Peeta’s a nice guy,” Madge whispers, because apparently I forgot to stand up.  
I walk to the center of the circle where Peeta awaits, and take a moment to thank God that my first kiss won’t be with anyone like Cato. He smiles down at me, and I’m suddenly made aware of how Clove’s basement has fallen completely silent except for Taylor Swift’s 22 blaring through a speaker system.  
Peeta leans in for our kiss, and with so many pairs of eyes on the two of us, I feel as though I’m unable to do anything except reciprocate. His lips are unbelievably soft, and he smells just detectably of bakery bread. Although I can admittedly tell the kiss is awkward, my fears of it are diminished in seconds.  
When we pull away, Madge claps, and takes a sip of whatever’s in her red plastic cup.  
I’m about to sit back down next to her, giddy from the events of the last few minutes, Peeta taps me on the shoulder.  
“I hope you couldn’t tell,” he says quietly, “but I’ve never kissed anyone besides you.”  
“Oh. Me neither,” I tell him.  
I like Peeta.


End file.
